


Things You Don't Talk About

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Sexuality Crisis, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand the look Dean shot him when he said he hadn't been in Dean's ass. Dean says there's some things you just don't talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Don't Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "After "Cas, get out of my ass!"  
> "I've never been in..."  
> Later, they're alone and Cas asks awkward questions about why someone would be inside someone else's ass."
> 
> Although, it kind of went off the prompt a bit. lol.

  “Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean replied, looking up from the TV where a “Dr. Sexy, MD” rerun was playing. “Earlier, why did you look at me so strangely when I said I was never in your ass?”

Dean coughed slightly. He wasn't sure what he'd expected the angel to say but it certainly hadn't been that. “You didn't have to actually respond, Cas, it was a figure of speech, I just meant -”

“But isn't that simply a form of intercourse? We have never connected sexually, so I was simply correcting you,” Cas interrupted. Dean's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to formulate a response to the angel's characteristic bluntness. “I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?” Cas continued when Dean seemed unable to reply.

“N..no...it's just...you don't just talk about things like that, Cas!”

Cas' brow furrowed. “You discuss sex with potential partners all the time. I have seen you at the bars.”

Dean choked on the breath he was taking. “You're kidding, right? You're a dude, Cas. So'm I.” When Castiel looked at him quizzically, his head tilted in that adorable (no damn it it's weird not adorable) way he had, he stammered out, “it's just, you're a GUY! Or Jimmy is, so you kind of are, I don't even know if you HAVE junk, man, I don't know anything here.”

Castiel frowned. “Is the gender of my vessel really such an issue, Dean? I have seen the way you stare at my mouth sometimes, you know. I might not be entirely up to date on human behaviour but you're not the most subtle of humans. You forget, also, that I've been inside your head; I've seen what's there.”

Dean's mouth dropped open again (he really hated that he kept doing that but the damn angel kept shocking him into speechlessness). He really had no response. After all, he was straight. Always had been.

Well, except for his crush on Dr. Sexy.

And there was that one guy, back at that one high school...but he'd been drunk then. At least the first time.

And anyway, this was _Cas._ The freakin' virginal angel of the lord who'd cowered in fear when they'd been at the strip club, who'd looked at Dean like he needed to be rescued.

Dean's heart stopped. _He'd looked at Dean._ He didn't want to go _with the girl._ Dean looked up at Castiel again.

“Cas...are you...” he stammered, not sure of the polite way to word his question.

“If you're asking if I'm homosexual, Dean, the answer is I am not certain. Jimmy, of course, was heterosexual, as for myself I find myself attracted only to you.”

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, saying nothing. His eyes drifted, as they so often did, to Castiel's lips and he felt the slight twist in his stomach that he'd tried to ignore so many times before. Without another thought, he stepped towards Castiel and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly.

“We don't talk about it. And stay out of my ass,” Dean rasped quietly before kissing him again.

Through the kiss, he felt more than heard Cas chuckle as his arms wrapped around Dean. 


End file.
